


Mammarried

by lucifvgous



Series: Mammon and Scenecore [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mild Angst, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Two Shot, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifvgous/pseuds/lucifvgous
Summary: Mammon Asks For Scenecore's Hand In Marriage
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/You
Series: Mammon and Scenecore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887583
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. His.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this as ambiguously as possible in hopes of keeping the focus on Mammon. Scenecore's name isn't mentioned because of this, but just so you know, this is specifically about him and Mammon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick intro for a little bit of plot!

legs intertwined, arms holding each other tight

Mammon's lips brush against the impossibly soft hair on his boyfriend's head. 

His boyfriend.

His.

The smaller demon in his arms sleept soundly, every now and then shifting to press his body closer to Mammon's. 

His boyfriend may be sleeping soundly, but Mammon is wide awake. Anxiety and giddiness courses through his veins at the very thought of his boyfriend.

He thinks about the day they met.

Lying helpless on the front step of the House of Lamentation was what Mammon thought to be a garbage bag. Upon further inspection, it wasn't a garbage bag, but instead, a person. Out cold and shielded by the elements by nothing more but a leather jacket.

He looked terrible. Clothes scuffed up and fresh scars everywhere.

Tears prick at the corners of Mammon's eyes as he holds his lover closer, tighter. Mammon runs his fingers through the smaller demon's hair, if not to comfort him, then to comfort himself.

He was on the brink of death... To think of a life without him nearly broke Mammon's heart.

He was his light, his life. His little beacon of happiness. His boyfriend.

His.

No. Mammon needed happy thoughts... Like the first time he saw that perfect little smile.

they had just warmed up to eachother, and Mammon was already offering him a space in his bed. Right next to him.

It was early morning and Mammon had just woken up. He glanced to the side to check up on the other.

The sight could've made him shed tears of joy.

Delicate strands of hair fell over his eyes as he slept, mouth slightly agape.

Mammon reached over to brush them out of his face and tuck them behind his ear.

When he looked back at his face, Mammon could've sworn his heart skipped a beat.

It was a gentle, innocent kind of smile. Soft and unguarded. 

Pink danced on Mammon's face as he took in the sight before him.

He could've sworn this boy was an angel...

But he couldn't be.

He was far too fragile. Too small.

He was just another human. Falling in love was a dangerous game.

But...

Mammon found himself looking for the one he rescued, in desperate need of entertainment.

He tried to distract Mammon with deviltube, but the avatar of greed insisted on the other to be the sole source of entertainment.

"Wanna see how big my wingspan is?"

The moment those words left his mouth, Mammon's world had frozen.

Wingspan?

He... wasn't human.

He wasn't human.

He wasn't human, and Mammon knew that he had found the one.

His boyfriend. His lover. Forever.

He snuggles up closer to Mammon in his sleep, and Mammon continues to pet him, rocking him back and forth slowly.

Forever.


	2. Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Proposal

That human tradition called "marriage" had caught Mammon's eye... It was cute and the symbolism had resonated within him. He was sure the other would love it.

It wasn't a special day, no, not at all. Just another day of cuddling and sleeping in. The two of them comfortable in nothing but a shirt and a pair of boxers. 

Mammon takes his boyfriend's hand in his and smiles gently, running his thumb over his small, pale knuckles.

His face flushes red and he bites his lip, before taking a deep breath. He squeezes the other's hand, before mumbling softly.

"Marry me..?"

Mammon presses something small and cold into the other's hand.

A ring. A golden band with a moonstone.

The smaller pale boy stutters, his whole body shaking.

He squeaks out yes, over and over like a mantra as he cries happily.

The moonstone was chosen over the traditional diamond for it's symbolism. It's supposed to enhance dreams and avoid a negative future.

Mammon knows what the smaller demon had been through. He wanted to make sure he could live an easy life from now on.

He wanted to make sure THEY could live an easy life from now on. Together.


End file.
